


The Windigo

by KaelaByte



Series: Fandom Poetry [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Will's POV, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelaByte/pseuds/KaelaByte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem for nbcs hannibal</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Windigo

If you’ve ever known fear  
Then perhaps you can tell  
That this tale that you’ll hear  
Is my personal Hell.

See there once was a gent,  
A connoisseur with taste,  
To whom many were sent  
To get treatment, post-haste.

He had many medals,  
And references to spare,  
But within his own walls  
He’d no feelings to share.

He seemed to be normal,  
Was well learned and well-read  
If a little bit formal,  
‘Least he had thoughts in his head.

But buried deep within  
Was his secret so dear;  
His own personal sin  
Was to taste others fear.

For years thus he travelled  
With a smile stained red,  
Cops tried to unravel  
What went on in his head.

And today he still roams  
While I’m locked here inside  
Getting into locked homes  
Just to dampen Jack’s pride.

I wish that they’d listened  
‘Cause I did try to tell  
The doctor they christened  
Would bring nothing but Hell


End file.
